Soft-tissue sarcomas have been shown to be metabolically active tumors, imposing metabolic demands on the patient. The studies done thus far have been limited to very sick patients or small numbers of patients. The purpose of this study is to define these demands more precisely in our patient population using stable isotopes and colorimetry. These data will be valuable in understanding the pathophysiology of covert cachexia before it becomes clinically evident.